Custom Map 2 :: Mind and Soul
by Loftwing1022
Summary: I'm sure you're wondering what you are doing in an old, empty room, again. Why you don't remember even laying down in that bed, again. Well, if you still don't get it, let me spell it out for you. You're back in the game. Good luck. -M
1. Intro

**Welcome to Custom Map 2 :: Mind and Soul**

Don't read this in the order of the chapters

If you read the first Custom Map you will understand when I say

If you ended on **Red**, read **Black**

And if you finished with **Crimson**, start on **White**

Follow the directions at the end of each chapter

And remember,

Our choices seal our fate...


	2. White

**Custom Map :: Mind and Soul**

_The White Queen_

Waking up in a bed you don't remember laying down on, in a place you've never seen before, not even knowing how you got there. Just another Saturday, I guess for some, but not me.

The room was very dark and dusty, so assumable old.

"What..?" I mumbled, rubbing the back of my head. "Wait..."

I'm not the type to party and I'm telling you, this isn't normal, but that room felt strangely familiar.

I stood and slowly shifted to the table across the room.

An old piece of parchment lay on the table, almost mocking me with it's alluringly elegant writing. I gently picked it up and brushing the dust off, read it.

_I'm sure you're wondering what you are doing in an old, empty room, again. Why you don't remember even laying down in that bed, again._

What?

_Well, if you still don't get it, let me spell it out for you. I thought you staying in that hell-hole to help your friends escape was very valiant. Foolhardy, but valiant. So I brought you back here to rescue one last person. One last person you left behind. Good luck._

_-M_

"Hell-hole?" I had no idea what they mea-

Then it hit me.

M.

Meta.

I was back in Amnesia. I swore and sat on the end of the filthy bed, holding my head in my hands.

This wasn't happening. Not-

"Not again..."

Wait, I didn't say that.

A growl ripped through the air. I tiptoed to the door and opened it only a sliver.

A man peered over a box, watching a naked monster with a wheel of spikes around it's neck in front of him. It stopped for a moment, then slinked into a another room. The man stood up from his hiding spot and quietly walked towards the other door.

His gold hair shone in the little light that lit the room, but not by much. The air was dusty.

He nudged a box with his foot and it made a scraping sound. The monster hissed, straggling back into the room. The man dove behind a dresser.

The room looked like a former hallway, now bookshelves tipped and tapestries ripped to shreds. Blood streaked across the floor, the room reeked with the smell of rotting flesh.

The monster limped closer and closer to the dresser. He was going to be seen! I had to distract it.

I could throw something, but what if I missed. I could run out and draw it away, but I can see that ending very badly.

Read **Blue** to throw something and read **Red** to distract the beast.


	3. Black

**Custom Map :: Mind and Soul**

_The Black Knight_

Waking up in a bed you don't remember laying down on, in a place you've never seen before, not even knowing how you got there. Just another Saturday, I guess for some, but not me.

The room was very dark and dusty, so assumable old.

"What..?" I mumbled, rubbing the back of my head. "Wait..."

I'm not the type to party and I'm telling you, this isn't normal, but that room felt strangely familiar.

I stood and slowly shifted to the table across the room.

An old piece of parchment lay on the table, almost mocking me with it's alluringly elegant writing. I gently picked it up and brushing the dust off, read it.

_Coward!_

The first line almost leaped off the page in fury.

'_I can't believe you would do that! I thought I knew you better! You chose to leave your friends behind and secure your own safety! You are a coward and nothing more! You will pay for what you have done, feel the pain others suffered because of you!_

_May you wander forever and perish here._

_-M'_

"No..." I stumbled back, casting the page away. "Not again... Not here..."

I toppled over, hugging my knees and kicking up more dust. I felt the silence in my soul. My heart raced heavily and my knuckles turned white. I was trapped and completely alone...

I slammed my hand down on the floor.

I wasn't just going to sit here and mope. I wasn't going to let someone else trap me. Not anymore. I was going to find a way out.

The sound of a door opening startled me into a corner, behind the dresser. I realized it wasn't the door into this room, but another close by.

"Bros already?" I shivered. "Wait. Bros don't_open_ doors."

I moved around the dresser quietly and crept to the door, opening it a just crack.

"No... Not again," Someone breathed.

A man peered over a box, watching an unearthly beast wander in front of him. It stopped for a moment, then limped into a another room. The man stood up from his hiding spot and quietly walked towards the other door.

He nudged a box with his foot and it made a scraping sound. The Bro growled, lumbering back into the room. The man dove behind a dresser.

The room looked like a former hallway, now bookshelves tipped and tapestries ripped to shreds. Blood streaked across the floor during the strife, all to one door.

The monster limped closer and closer to the dresser. He was going to be seen! I had to distract it.

I could throw something, but what if I missed. I could run out and draw it away, but I can see that ending very badly.

Read **Blue** to throw something and read **Red** to distract the beast.


	4. Blue

**The Icy****_ Blue _****Regret**

I looked around for a moment and spotted a book. I weighted it in my hand. Perfect.

I snuck to a half tipped bookcase and whipped the book at the open door. It landed in the other room.

The monster's head snapped to the right and he dashed into the next room. Slinking across the hall, I shut the door silently.

"You can come out now," I leaned to the side to look around the dresser. "I took care of-"

He stood up and I fell silent.

It was Pewdie.

We stared at each other for a moment.

"Loftwing?" He breathed.

I grinned and nodded.

"You're back," His face broke into a smile. "Bones is going to freak..."

"Bones is here?" I pressed.

"Yeah," He replied. "I went to look for food and... Well that happened. We should move before it comes back."

"Agreed."

He rushed over to the door and dashed through to the next hallway. Pewdie looked around a corner and motioned for me to follow. I quickened my pace and he fished a key from his pocket. He halted at a door halfway down the hall and shoved the key in the lock. Pewdie entered the hideout.

I followed and my forehead met with cold metal. Cry held a shotgun to my head.

"Cry stop!" A female exclaimed. Skullbones pushed past Cry.

"Lofty!" She cried.

"Skullbones?"

The hideout was a living room, two sofas, a table and a fireplace. Another door on the left lead to a bathroom.

"Don't get to excited, Bones," Cry growled. "We now have one more mouth to feed."

It was like he didn't even know me.

"Cry..."

"Well, Pewds and I are glad you are here," Skullbones sighed. "When did you go?"

"I... I don't know," I said honestly. "I thought you escaped too."

"We've been stuck in this goddamn mansion for- for who know how long after you left!" Cry snapped.

"But it was all a dream," I looked down at the grimy floorboards. "I thought-"

"Well you thought wrong," Cry sneered.

"This isn't Loftwing's fault!" Pewdie retaliated.

"There was no way she could have known," Bones agreed.

"Thanks for the support, guys," Cry huffed. He went off to the table.

Bones sighed and Pewdie went to sit with him.

"What happened to you guys?" I frowned.

"After you disappeared, we got stuck here," Skullbones started, sitting down on the couch. "We have scoured as much mansion as we could and truth be told, it feels more like a castle. We haven't found a way out yet."

"Oh... I didn't mean for this to happen," I fought back tears.

"I know," Bone replied. "And so does Cry. He's just a bit shaken. A monster got into our last hideout and we were forced to move."

"What happened?"

"Cry had to shoot it, but it still wasn't safe to stay," Bones clasped her hand together. "He was our leader, so to speak."

"Was?"

"Well since you're back," Bones looked up. "I thought..."

"I think I've lost my authority, being gone so long and all," I replied, sitting in front of the couch.

"Yeah... I guess," Bones looked down.

We sat silently in the warm glow of the fire. The whole room seemed warmer in comparison to the rest of the mansion. This must be one of the higher levels of the house.

"Where'd Cry get that shotgun?" I broke the silence quietly.

"It was over the mantle," Bones gestured above the fireplace. A large coat of arms hung on the brick of the chimney.

It was a shield split four ways, the top left and bottom right were solid crimson and green, A golden cornucopia, overflowing with fruit, grain and vegetables, in the top right corner stood across a great lion, rearing up on it's back paws, mouth open wide and full of razor teeth.

_REICHE UND STOLZ_ was transcribed on a banner at the bottom.

"What does it say?" Bones broke my silence of thought.

"I don't know exactly, but I think it's German," I replied.

"Pewdie didn't find anything today, so we'll just have to pick up the scouting tomorrow," Cry addressed from across the room. "Bones and Pewdie have the couches tonight, Loftwing and I will take the floor."

I nodded solemnly. I saw no point in arguing, Cry already hated me enough.

"Sweet!" Pewds cheered. "I call the red one!"

"Aw c'mon! The red one way fluffier!" Bones frowned.

"I had the green couch last time," Pewds replied.

"No I did."

"Hey, Lofty," Cry said, gesturing for me. I sat down at the table with Cry, leaving the two to bicker.

"Pewdie told me you saved his life," He said, softly as so the others couldn't hear.

_Again,_ I thought, but refrained.

"Yeah, but it was nothing," I replied, head down. "I just helped."

"I... I'm sorry I snapped at you," Cry sighed looking away. "We've just been here a while and it gets hard to see the bright side of things a lot of the time."

"I get that."

"Pleeeeeeease?" Bones begged.

"In your dreams I'd give up ma couch!" Pewds replied.

"Pewds and Bones missed you," He added.

"Just them?"

"Okay, I did too," Cry smiled slightly.

"You what?" I asked slyly.

"I-I missed you too," Cry replied. "There! Now get out of here before I twist your arm!"

I giggled and dashed off to the fireplace. Pewds and Bones were now in a boxing match over the red sofa. I seized my chance and flopped down on the green couch lazily.

"Hey that's-" Pewds turned.

"Mine!" Bones jumped on the red couch.

"No fair," Pewdie whined, arms crossed. "Damn..."

"Alright, alright! You got me," I mockingly sighed.

"Yes!" He dived headfirst into the couch cushions.

"You got me with those adorable, sad puppy-dog eyes," I cooed, pinching Pewdie's cheek.

"Hey, come on!" He reared back.

Bones and I laughed.

"Okay, settled down," Cry said, tossing a blanket at Pewds.

"Fine," He replied, then muttered. "Bird-brain."

"Couch-hog," I mumbled back, sitting next to the green sofa.

"Cheater," He whispered, passing a blanket to Bones.

"I can hear you," Cry raised an eyebrow, sitting down on the floor next to me, throwing a blanket over my head. I pulled it off and stuck my tongue out at Cry.

"Real mature," Pewds smiled smugly.

"More mature than you."

"Shut it!" Cry and Bone said together.

Pewds huffed and I rolled my eyes. I pulled off my red Canada hoodie and used it as a pillow. I laid down and stared at the coat of arms on the mantle for a while, wondering what it meant as I drifted off to sleep.

Read **Green**.


	5. Red

**A Warm _Red_ Reunion**

I looked around for a moment and decided on a small room to the right. Blood was smeared across the planks leading to the door. I took a deep breath and put my plan into effect.  
>I popped up into at raced toward the open door. It snapped it's head toward me and I froze in the doorway.<br>The monster rushed at me. I dodged, causing it to charge past me. Quickly, I slammed the door shut.  
>"You can come out now," I called to the man behind the dresser. "I took care of-"<br>He stood up and I fell silent.  
>It was Pewdie.<br>We stared at each other for a moment.  
>"Loftwing?" He breathed.<br>I grinned and nodded.  
>"You're back," His face broke into a smile. "Bones is going to freak..."<br>"Bones is here?" I pressed.  
>"Yeah," He replied. "I went to look for food and... Well that happened. We should move before it comes back."<br>"Agreed."  
>He rushed over to the door and dashed through to the next hallway. Pewdie looked around a corner and motioned for me to follow. I quickened my pace and he fished a key from his pocket. He halted at a door halfway down the hall and shoved the key in the lock. Pewdie entered the hideout.<br>I followed and my forehead met with cold metal. Cry held a shotgun to my head.  
>"Cry stop!" A female exclaimed.<br>"Lofty?" His eyes widened.  
>Skullbones pushed past Cry.<br>"Lofty!" She cried.  
>"Skullbones?"<br>The hideout was a living room, two sofas, a table and a fireplace. Another door on the left lead to a bathroom.  
>"What the f- Lofty?" Cry said I disblief. "You're back!"<br>"You're still here?"  
>"Yeah," Skullbones sighed. "When did you go?"<br>"I... I don't know," I said honestly. "I thought you escaped too."  
>"We've been stuck in this goddamn mansion for- for who know how long after you left," Cry sighed.<br>"But it was all a dream," I looked down at the grimy floorboards. "I thought-"  
>"There was no way you could have known," Bones agreed.<br>"Well there's not much else any of us could have done," Cry huffed. He went off to the table.  
>Bones sighed and Pewdie went to sit with him.<br>"What happened to you guys?" I frowned.  
>"After you disappeared, we got stuck here," Skullbones started, sitting down on the couch. "We have scoured as much mansion as we could and truth be told, it feels more like a castle. We haven't found a way out yet."<br>"Oh... I didn't mean for this to happen," I fought back tears.  
>"I know," Bone replied. "And so does Cry. He's just a bit shaken. A monster got into our last hideout and we were forced to move."<br>"What happened?"  
>"Cry had to shoot it, but it still wasn't safe to stay," Bones clasped her hand together. "He was our leader, so to speak."<br>"Was?"  
>"Well since you're back," Bones looked up. "I thought..."<br>"I think I've lost my authority, being gone so long and all," I replied, sitting in front of the couch.  
>"Yeah... I guess," Bones looked down.<br>Skullbones thinks I'm the leader? What Pewdie? And Cry?  
>We sat silently in the warm glow of the fire. The whole room seemed warmer in comparison to the rest of the mansion. This must be one of the higher levels of the house.<br>"Where'd Cry get that shotgun?" I broke the silence quietly.  
>"It was over the mantle," Bones gestured above the fireplace. A large coat of arms hung on the brick of the chimney.<br>It was a shield split four ways, the top left and bottom right were solid crimson and green, A golden cornucopia, overflowing with fruit, grain and vegetables, in the top right corner stood across a great lion, rearing up on it's back paws, mouth open wide and full of razor teeth.  
><em>REICHE UND STOLZ <em>was transcribed on a banner at the bottom.  
>"What does it say?" Bones broke my silence of thought.<br>"I don't know," I replied.  
>"Pewdie didn't find anything today, so we'll just have to pick up the scouting tomorrow," Cry addressed from across the room. "Bones and Pewdie have the couches tonight, Loftwing and I will take the floor."<br>I nodded solemnly. I saw no point in arguing, Cry already hated me enough.  
>"Sweet!" Pewds cheered. "I call the red one!"<br>"Aw c'mon! The red one way fluffier!" Bones frowned.  
>"I had the green couch last time," Pewds replied.<br>"No I did."  
>"Hey, Lofty," Cry called. "Pewdie told me you saved his life," He said, softly as so the others couldn't hear.<br>"Heh, again," I smiled. "It was nothing,"  
>"Pleeeeeeease?" Bones begged.<br>"In your dreams I'd give up ma couch!" Pewds replied.  
>"Pewds and Bones missed you," He added.<br>"Just them?"  
>"Okay, I did too," Cry smiled slightly.<br>"You what?" I asked slyly.  
>"I-I missed you too," Cry replied. "There! Now get out of here before I twist your arm!"<br>I giggled and dashed off to the fireplace. Pewds and Bones were now in a boxing match over the red sofa. I seized my chance and flopped down on the green couch lazily.  
>"Hey that's-" Pewds turned.<br>"Mine!" Bones jumped on the red couch.  
>"No fair," Pewdie whined, arms crossed. "Damn..."<br>"Alright, alright! You got me," I mockingly sighed.  
>"Yes!" He dived headfirst into the couch cushions.<br>"You got me with those adorable, sad puppy-dog eyes," I cooed, pinching Pewdie's cheek.  
>"Hey, come on!" He reared back.<br>Bones and I laughed.  
>"Okay, settled down," Cry said, tossing a blanket at Pewds.<br>"Fine," He replied, then muttered. "Bird-brain."  
>"Couch-hog," I mumbled back, sitting next to the green sofa.<br>"Cheater," He whispered, passing a blanket to Bones.  
>"I can hear you," Cry raised an eyebrow, sitting down on the floor next to me, throwing a blanket over my head. I pulled it off and stuck my tongue out at Cry.<br>"Real mature," Pewds smiled smugly.  
>"More mature than you."<br>"Shut it!" Cry and Bone said together.  
>Pewds huffed and I rolled my eyes. I pulled off my red Canada hoodie and used it as a pillow. I laid down and stared at the coat of arms on the mantle for a while as I drifted off to sleep.<p>

Read **Green**


	6. Green

**The Green Novel**

I awoke to quiet humming, resonating from across the room. A slow song, sincere, almost loving in melody. I had heard the tune before, but I couldn't place it.  
>I sat up and instantly regretted it. My back ached like I had slept on a rock and my hair was a mess.<br>My hair is like finely spun gold and I only say this because it's the only the thing I like about myself.  
>Skullbones sat on the red couch, across from me, reading an old-looking, green novel. It had German writing on the hard cover.<br>Her raven hair was pretty much always the same, puffy with small waves. I think her hair suits her, but she bleached and dyed the tips. For Halloween it was orange, but now her tips were a florescent violet. It feels like people don't give her a second glance, ride her off as a punk or a delinquent and keep walking. This is so far from the truth, it's on Mars.  
>She is a bit of a punk sometimes, but she's very funny and creative. I remember she used to make little ninjas out of rocks and electrical tape. We took them to bible camp and shot them with BB guns.<br>"You've been here for, like, a million years, and you haven't found any better bedding?" I grumbled.  
>"Don't remind me," Bones sighed. "I slept on the floor a couple days ago and I couldn't get up in the morning."<br>"Lovely..."  
>When Bones says stuff like that, she said it quietly so only I can hear. I think she doesn't want people to think she's weak, which is completely ridiculous, 'cause she's a bad-ass.<br>I stood up, stretching my spine back into place.  
>Pewdie was presumably in the bathroom. I can't see him from where I stood, but I could hear him humming.<br>Cry was standing at the open wardrobe across from the table. He sighed and closed the doors solemnly. He crossed to the couches, waving Pewdie to follow. Bones stood up.  
>"We have officially run out of food," Cry said after a long moment.<br>Pewdie and Bones both started talking at once.  
>"Well, that's just great," Pewds said, rubbing his still wet hair in a towel.<br>"We've been searching for days!" Bones cried.  
>"There's probably nothing left..." Pewdie muttered.<br>"Don't say that!" She replied.  
>"You have water here?" I asked.<br>"Which means," Cry continued, hushing them. "We all need to go out and look until we find something."  
>"And if run into something nasty on the way?" Pewds raised an eyebrow. "I almost died on my own."<br>"Now that there's four of us, we can split into pairs-" Was all he could say before-  
>"Dibs on Bones!" I cried, sliding next to her.<br>"Hey, no fair!" Pewds cried.  
>"<em>I'm<em> picking the pairs," Cry called back authority. "I'll take Skullbones, and Lofty, your with Pewds."  
>"What? Why?"<br>"Not that I don't trust you, but... Yeah, no, I just don't trust you on your own."  
>"Fine," I huffed.<br>"Good," Cry replied. "Get your stuff together, we're leaving in five minutes."  
>He and Bones walked off to the shelves.<br>"He was totally talking about you," I whispered, leaning towards Pewds.  
>"Hey!"<p>

As I stepped out of the door, I stepped into a horror movie. The Hideout (as they called it) had a window past the couches. It was tall and wide, framed and barred by huge rods of coppery steel. Outside the windows the sun rose high in azure, but the inside of the manor was dark and dank, the halls elongated and forbidding.

Reeking.  
>Almost dripping of affliction.<br>"Who intentionally buys a painting this unsettling?" I wondered aloud.  
>Outside the Hideout, in the hallway, a torn painting hung, teetering above a long oak table pushed against the wall. The dark edges of the table were carved in swirling loops. The gold edges of the paint were engraved in a similar fashion.<br>The canvas of the painting was torn off the left side and bits of the middle, the only image left being a long piece of draped, black lace across a stone slab.  
>A hand, as pale as snow hung, limp from the slab.<br>Bones joined me next to the painting. She tilted one way and then the other, until finally-  
>"That is pretty grotesque," She agreed.<br>"I don't even - I can't even think of what that could have been," Pewds shook his head.  
>"Really?" I asked in a deep, gaudy tone.<br>"Indeed, hmm..." Bones replied, in an old english manner, without missing a beat.  
>"Come on, Bones," Cry sighed. The two walked off into the right of the hall.<br>"I say, Smithers! It is a fine day for a cup of tea," I continued, bringing an arm in front of my chest.  
>"Yes it is, indeed, a fine day," Pewds replied, extending an arm, an invisible lady perched on the crook of his elbow.<br>"'El-lo, 'ello Gov-"  
>A loud crash startled us both. We both jumped.<br>"Sorry! M'bad..." Bones sounded from where she and Cry disappeared.  
>"And he thought <em>you<em> couldn't be trusted," I laughed nervously, sliding away from Pewdiepie.  
>"You were so scared."<br>"Sh-shut up!"  
>Pewdie grinned. "What ever you say, jumpy."<br>We continued the hall, though cautiously. We turned the corner and I found we were back where I met Pewdie yesterday. There was a door in front of us and two to the right, down the hall.

"That was our old hideout," Pewds said quietly, gesturing to the door before us. "And now it's the monster's"

"Didn't Cry shot it?" I asked as we ducked behind the fallen bookshelf.

"He shot a brute, but I guess there was another, the one we saw yesterday," Pewds sighed.

"Is there anything still in there?"

"Maybe," Pewdie replied after a moment. "We pretty much had to drop everything. If you're thinking of going in there, don't."

"There could be supplies in there," I replied.

"Then you go in," Pewds frowned.

To enter the monster's hideout, read **Purple**. To continue on, read **Yellow**.


End file.
